


Go to prom with me?

by sobulletproof



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobulletproof/pseuds/sobulletproof
Summary: A little card was attached to the top of the bouquet, and it read “Jihoonie, you’re like Ji-honey to me, so will you let me bee your date to the school dance?”What could possibly go wrong?





	Go to prom with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s my first time writing a fan fiction so I hope that this will be okay! Other than that, pardon me for any grammar slip ups, this was written on a bus on my way back from school. Thank you!

There he was. All wrapped up in Daniel’s loving arms as he turned around, tipping his chin up to whisper something in Daniel’s ears. In response, Daniel leaned in and pecked Jihoon’s lips in a tender fashion, the look of unconditional love and affection evident in his eyes. There was no mistake in that kind of look. Daniel was indubitably in love with Jihoon, and by the look of Jihoon’s expression, it was evident that Jihoon too, was equally in love with Daniel.

But who was observing every single detail of their relationship while the two lovebirds were in their own little world? 

“You should just give it up, Guanlin,” Woojin leaned in and whispered, completely startling the younger boy. Being caught red-handed, he started stuttering to make up as legitimate an excuse as he would make as to why he was so obviously staring at the most popular couple in school. “Ah, there was a fight going on in the distance — no the school cat was passing by right there just now, did you see her licking her paw?” he mumbled, already mentally facepalming himself for the poor excuses he was coming up with. “Yeah, right. Anyways, you know that he’ll never look at you. I’m not sure why you’re still pining after this boy after all this time. He pretty much friend-zoned you last year when you asked him to prom,” Woojin reminded him, and this brings back a rush of painful memories.

Guanlin’s mother had helped Guanlin all night preparing a bouquet for Jihoon, inserting in all the right flowers. Each flower was imbued with the weight of Guanlin’s feelings for his hyung, and he was ever so nervous that he would be revealing them for the first time, in such a public setting. A little card was attached to the top of the bouquet, and it read “Jihoonie, you’re like Ji-honey to me, so will you let me bee your date to the school dance?”. It was a cheesy line by anyone’s standards but Guanlin was still freshly navigating the world of romance, subtle nuances still escaping him. “Will he say yes, mom?” he picked up the bouquet carefully, as if it was the most precious gem in the world. “Of course, dear. Any boy would say yes to this. Your father asked me to the dance with a handwritten note passed to me through 10 other people in the middle of math class and I still said yes, didn’t I?” she stated, chuckling afterwards at the fond memory. This statement, although it may have seemed like a simple anecdote, gave Guanlin all the courage he needed to ask Jihoon to the dance.

8.07am. Jihoon would soon be there at 8.10am like they planned and he would casually take the bouquet out of the locker in the most confident way possible and ask him to the dance. 8.08am. 8.09am. 8.10am. Guanlin looked at his analog watch on his wrist. 8.11am. 8.12am. Where was he? He was late. 8.15am. 8.20am. 8.25am. He was about to take his phone out to call Jihoon when he noticed a boy clad in his school uniform and a pink hoodie rushing towards him, an apologetic look evident on his face. At least he was finally here. Guanlin was relieved. 

“Ah, I thought you went missing. Was about to file a report to the police,” Guanlin joked around to lighten the mood before noticing a strand of confetti on Jihoon’s shoulder, reaching out and picking it up carefully. “Why’s there confetti on your shoulder, did I miss someone’s birthday celebration — oh no, is it Jinyoung’s birthday?” Guanlin mentally chided himself for forgetting, snapping out of it when Jihoon’s melodious voice grounded him back in reality. “No silly, that’s next week. This — this is actually from Daniel’s promposal to me, there was a huge commotion in the canteen and everything.” Jihoon explained as Guanlin’s mind flooded with relief as he thought, “Lucky me, thought I had forgotten Jinyoung’s — WHAT? DANIEL’S PROMPOSAL?” He placed his hand over his mouth as he realised he said the last three words out loud, looking at the boy again. “Yeah, his promposal. Someone took a video — “ Jihoon continued his explanation as he fumbled around in his pocket for his phone, finally finding it before unlocking it and opening the video one of Daniel’s friends had taken the courtesy of airdropping to him earlier. The video depicted a clueless Jihoon walking into the canteen, a few upper class men bombarding him with confetti guns and helium balloons as Daniel emerged from behind them with a bouquet of 99 red roses, asking him out to prom. What seemed like the entire student body was cheering them on as Daniel kneeled down in front of him, waiting for his answer. A red faced Jihoon finally uttered the magical word, “yes”, exciting not just Daniel, but the entire crowd. As a finishing touch to the video, Daniel picked Jihoon up, as if he were showing off his property to the entire world.

The bitter taste of bile rises up in Guanlin’s throat as he manages to muster the words, “That’s great, hyung. Hope you have fun at the dance with him. Seeyoulaterafterschool,mymomisexpectingyouforlunch.” Jihoon gives him a look of reassurance, to solidify the commitment of him going over to Guanlin’s place every Friday afternoon as his own parents had their weekly date on that day without fail, and they trusted Guanlin’s mother to take care of him. 

The rest of the day saw Guanlin listlessly walking through the school compound, only interacting with Seonho when he was placing his books back into the locker, when the younger boy asked how he should ask the girl of his dreams out to prom. “Here,” he said flatly, taking the card out of the bouquet before handing it to him, to which Seonho hugged him and thanked him for being such a good friend. “Don’t sweat it.” he managed to utter before he waited for Seonho to walk away, tearing the card to pieces and throwing it into the bin nearby. 

Goosebumps appeared on Guanlin’s body as he recalled the incident before he corrected Woojin. “Well, I didn’t ask him out. And you never know, maybe things would have been different if I had asked him to meet me at 8am instead of 8.10am,” he justified his long lasting obsession for Jihoon, taking one last glance at him before walking off to his next class. 

“Hey Daniel, mind if I meet you later? I just saw Guanlin looking this way and I want to catch up with him,” Jihoon rose from Daniel’s lap, picking up his bag. “Yeah, no worries. I’ll catch up with you after school babe. Remember that you’re coming over on Friday, alright? And that this Friday will be especially special because you’ll be meeting my father for the first time.” he reminds Jihoon before he watched his boyfriend walk off. Picking up his phone, he dialled one of his friends before speaking, “There’s this kid bothering me a lot lately, I need you to look into him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so that just happened. Feel free to leave comments, they keep me going!


End file.
